Nothing's Gonna Stop Me But Divine Intervention
by tomamazon
Summary: When Harry leaves Draco for a week, what is he going to do? HP/DM, set 7th year but ignores DH completely.


HELLO!  
disclaimer: the characters and all elements of the wizarding world used in this story belong to jk rowling, not me. i merely use them for fun.  


* * *

  
Nothing's Gonna Stop Me But Divine Intervention

He sat with his pointed chin resting on his knees, his tired eyes closed and his robes pulled tightly around his body. Waiting, he decided, was horrible. It was okay if you had to wait for the kettle to boil or for the bus to come but when you had to be alone for a week, clock-watching got tiring. It was as if the hands of the clock were ticking as slow as they could, taunting you and screaming at you that it'll never come if you watch the time.

That was what'd occupied Draco Malfoy's week- his eyes were trained to stare at the clock in every lesson he was in and at night, when he didn't sleep, he cast the _Tempus_ charm every five minutes to reassure himself.

Draco had told himself that it was only a week apart from each other and Harry's part in the war was so much more important than how many times he was hugged in a day but everything was just _stupid_ compared to how horrible he felt. He didn't feel like going out and being sociable because if he sneaked out to Hogsmeade and had a hangover in the morning, Harry wouldn't be there to nurse it and give him cuddles simply because he felt like death warmed up. Harry wouldn't be there to give him the lecture about how his liver was going to suffer. Draco thought this bit was okay though because he'd heard it so many times that he was sure he could lecture himself by now. He occassionally lay on Harry's bed in his dorm to inhale his scent and wore his socks in an attempt to feel closer to the boy who'd left him to fight some bad wizards. The jumpers and socks that he hadn't worn, but buried his face in, were strewn across the common room floor because he really could not be arsed to throw them back up the stairs.

The sound of the portrait swinging open and the hinges squeaking awoke Draco from his stupor and he felt his heart travel to his throat. He stumbled towards the hole with his heart beating furiously and stood in the doorway, breathless and horribly self-conscious of his state of undress. Harry had left him wearing the same thing, which just happened to be his worst pair of robes, and the common room, left unoccupied as hoardes of Hogwarts students returned home for the war, was scattered with dirty cups and empty packets of Chocolate Frogs.

If it was up to Harry, his return would have been laden with romance - a candlelight dinner in a fancy restaurant with a dozen red roses bought for Draco to apologize for being away for so long. Of course, because it wasn't up to Harry, his return was pretty anti climatic. There was no fanfare to announce his arrival or a red carpet rolled out up the stone corridors and that was okay with him. He would have found it nice if there was a nice cup of tea (a splash of milk and no sugar. He was murderous if he tasted just a granule of sugar in his tea) waiting for him though.

He dropped his bags by the portrait hole and clamboured through slowly, as though prolonging the excitement of seeing Draco for the first time in nearly a week. When he found there was no more portrait to step over, he stood by the stairs and laughed at the sight of Draco standing in his boxers and his 'bad' robes, all vulnerable. He grinned and tipped his head to the side.

"Hello you," Harry said simply. He stumbled back with the force of Draco bounding at him and when he found his sense of balance, he realized he was being smothered with little kisses across his closed eyelids and cheeks. Sliding his arms around his boyfriend's waist, he squeezed as hard as he could without hurting him. He let his head fall to Draco's shoulder as he nuzzled into Harry's neck, inhaling the dirty scent of his unwashed body.

"So I see you invaded your poor wardrobe while I was gone," he said accusingly. "And managed not to wash for seven full days, you fruity bastard. Did you miss me that much that you were unable to turn on the shower?"

Draco laughed and kissed Harry's neck before pulling away from the embrace. "I was too heartbroken to move, let alone shower." he said. "I missed you,"

The boy nodded and pecked his nose, linking his fingers with Draco's and dragging him towards the warm fire. He pushed the huge sofa to the side with his hip and froze, his eyes darting from jumper to jumper.

"Good Lord Draco, did you invade _my_ wardrobe as well while you were at it?" Harry said incredulously.

"Errr," Draco said eloquently.


End file.
